the haunting
by Nevorata
Summary: what happens when someone you thought had left you in the dust, suddenly comes back? Tala OOc


Authoress: Nevorata  
  
Warnings: swearing later on, hinted romance (additional coming up)  
  
Rating: pg-13, and in later chapters R for sex and swearing.  
  
Summary: okay, basically, Miyami and Kin live together when they are older, all happy, playing pranks and stuff, their lives exactly heaven, but what happens when a boy that Kin thought had left her behind, but what happens when he comes back for more? OOC people and be happy I wrote  
  
Chapter one: An unexpected visit  
  
The hot sun shone through the red, blue and yellow prism, its colors moved over the small comfortable living room that held the presence of one person, a girl with silver hair sat on the black leather couch, the music blasted from the stereo that sat on one of the many shelves that stood in a corner of the small room.  
  
The stud bracelets shone on her thin wrists, her legs were crossed, her left foot moving to the beat of the Marilyn Manson's All that sh't, not really minding the swearing, she picked up the guitar and started to play the song, but stopped after a short while because she felt she was screwing up too much.  
  
A thump came to her attention as she knew the door closed, her smile widened, she knew her friend was home after a month with Johnny, she waited to see what her friend looked like, but the smile was erased when her mind told her that it was someone else, Kin never let her feet trail, even though she wore the marshmallow shoes, that were actually called Skater Shoes.  
  
As Miyami let her head turn, she jolted back at what she saw, leaning against the doorframe, she fell off the couch and into a heap, shocked at who it was.  
  
"YOU!!!!!!!" she screamed, standing up and brushing all the dust off herself before looking at the person.  
  
"So much dust" the person sneered playfully, a smile on his lips.  
  
"You look the same since the last time I saw you" Miyami complemented him, still astonished, moving towards him before giving the cold being a hug.  
  
"Changed your hair again I see, did you know, that if you dye it a lot, you can get cancer?" informed the young man, receiving a hug from his friend before sitting down on the couch and making himself comfortable.  
  
"Are you still a slave to Borris and Biovolt?" Miyami asked the black clothed Russian.  
  
"No, I ran away and made a living after all he put me through, besides, he never needed me after that day, and I never returned" he shut his eyes and tried to drown the flooding memories.  
  
"Ah, I see, well, do you want something?"  
  
"Beer, I guess"  
  
"are you above drinking age?" Miyami asked playfully.  
  
The former Demolition boy team captain smirked at her, but he got up and made his way, uninvited, to the kitchen and to the fridge, opening its door to see the contents inside. With luck, he found the Molson Dry bottle, opened the freezer and took out some of the ice cubes and placed it in a glass before pouring the amber liquid into it. Miyami was so happy to see him again, for reasons why he left she now knew, but she could not wait until her friend came back that day, so that the Chinese girl could see and get to know once more.  
  
~~~~***********~~~~~~  
  
The front door opened, the sound of a fall broke the conversation that was going on in the living room, a girl closed the door, threw the key to the counter and missed, her sighs filled the kitchen as she moved into it, putting her bags onto the floor before stretching, tired from her long trip.  
  
"Miyami?" she asked silently, waiting for the reply.  
  
"Speak louder so I can hear you" came the bark as the new comer walked down the hall and to the doors, opening them for access into the living room, music blasting. "Hey, how was your trip?"  
  
"Enjoyable" replied the Chinese girl, not noticing anyone else, Miyami's eyes moved across from hers, Kin's followed as she found herself staring in an ocean of sapphire eyes. Butterflies came running through her stomach, her world seemed to go black, as if she was about to faint, but then she looked at the rest of him, feeling a sudden emotion, she had not felt in a very long time.  
  
"I-I-I- um, have t-t-o go t-to the b-b-bathroom" she said as she made a fast dash up the stairs and up another flight to the bathroom, closing the door.  
  
"Well, I have to go, you know, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess" The Russian said as he stood up and hugged the silver haired girl once more before he actually made his way into the kitchen, almost tripping over the baggage obstacle, but then, he reached the door and opened it, Miyami got a view of a beautiful, shiny, blue Viper Venom.  
  
"Ah, Kin is going to kill you when she sees this" the girl remarked as she saw him start the engine and drive away, she clutched his phone number in her hand and smiled, her friend had returned, nothing could darken her day, but unexpectedly, as she was about to call Chaya, her best friend, she heard the sound of crashing from the only bedroom on the third floor.  
  
Dun, dun, dun, what's going to happen? Will Miyami call or let it go, what will happen between the Chinese girl and our favorite Russian, what happened that made her hate him so much? REVIEW! Review! REVIEW! And I might continue  
  
Kuri: finally, I am in something! Tari: Guh Gin: there, finally, for you people I wrote up the thing with when they are older Tari: but what about with the beyblade episodes Katsu: the hate, the love, and most of all my favorite part. sex! Gin: shaddup Katsu! Tari: for all you people reading this, I'm in the beyblade episodes she is writing, and Kuri makes guest appearances! Gin: TALALALALALALALALLALALALA!!!!!!! Gin: ORLANDO!!!!!! Tari and Kuri: * in unison * somethings never change, now continue!!!!! 


End file.
